real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Marie Hahn
Anna Marie Hahn (July 7, 1906 - December 7, 1938) was a German-born American serial killer. She had managed to kill a total of five people, and her killing spree lasted from May 6, 1933 to August 1, 1937. Personal life Anna was the youngest child of her family, and she had 12 children. As a teenager, it was believed that she had an affair with a Viennese physician. However, there weren't any records of the doctor that she gave the name of. Despite this, she gave birth to their son, whom she named Oskar (or Oscar). Her family then sent her back to America in 1929, and her son went to live with her parents in Bavaria. Later on, she met another German immigrant named Philip Hahn, and in 1930, the two came together in holy matrimony. Anna then went back to Germany to retrieve her son, and they all began to act as a family. However, all was not as it seemed. Hahn began to poison elderly men and women in Cincinnati's German community, and then proceeded to rob them dry. She did these unspeakable acts because she had a gambling habit, and she needed to support it. Ernst Kohler was believed to have been her first victim. Hahn had befriended him a short while prior to his death, and it's also shown that he left a house for her in his will. Her next victim was Albert Parker, a 72 year old man, whom she used to take care of. Prior to his death, she signed an I. O. U. for $1,000 that she borrowed from him. After he died, however, the document mysteriously disappeared. A man named Jacob Wagner was the next one to bite the dust. He left $17,000 cash for Hahn, whom he dubbed "beloved niece." She also went on to take care of George Gsellman. For her service, she received $15,000. Georg Obendoerfer was Anna's final victim. He had traveled to Colorado Springs, Colorado, with Anna and her son Oskar. When he died, Oskar testified against his mother that he, his mother, and Obendoerfer traveled together on a train, and Georg got sick en route. An autopsy of his body revealed that he had dangerously high levels of arsenic in his body, and this further intrigued the authorities. Further examination was done to two of Anna's previous clients, and they too had high amounts of arsenic in their systems. Conviction & Execution In November 1937, the jury members made no effort with their decisions, and, after a four-week trial, they found Anna guilty of all charges. The judge was reported to have cried about the idea of sending Anna to the electric chair, but he had to do so, because it was his job to pass judgment. On December 7, 1938, she became the first woman in Ohio history to ever be executed in the state's electric chair. After her execution, she was buried in Mount Calvary Cemetery in Columbus. Category:Execution Category:Serial Killer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deaths in prison Category:List Category:Modern Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarians Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:European Villains